


俺とお前これでライバル

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, my first love turned into my rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	俺とお前これでライバル

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B-Chan (Because they are *our* kids)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B-Chan+%28Because+they+are+%2Aour%2A+kids%29).



> Hey everyone!  
> Yes, new Junior porn. I'm sorry, I know I'm getting out of hand at the moment ^^' Please excuse me new obsession for the trio Jinguji/Iwahashi/Nakamura, but they are just too much fun to write ;)  
> Also, I have developed a huge thing for Reia recently, and this is my way of expressing it :)  
> Hope you will like it :)

Reia’s POV

When I first met him, I thought that Jinguji Yuta must be the most annoying kid on the planet. He seemed to be unable to stop talking, his self esteem bigger than those of most Senpai, and whenever he was around, everyone seemed to gravitate around him. It had pissed me off so much that I began to unconsciously compete with him in everything I did. Because we were the same age, and I was even elder to him by half a year or so, and I was _not_ going to let this mini Fujigaya steal away everyone’s attention. No way in hell.

It was the longer we worked together, though, that I noticed exactly _why_ Jinguji received so much attention. There was something undeniably charming in his smile and the way he approached you, if he decided to pay you some attention, after all. It was easy to talk to him, and the longer you knew him, the deeper the conversations turned, not staying as superficial as I had expected. 

After a while, I even realized that his huge self confidence was not even necessarily arrogance – it was merely a fact that Jinguji didn’t ponder too deeply about what other people thought about him. 

“In this industry, you always have to fight against haters and jealousy” he had told me once. “If you always let others influence you like that, it will break you. So I’m just trying to do my best in my own way.”

I had not wanted to admit it at that point, but his words had impressed me a little – not only because I’d never have expected something this philosophical from Jinguji, of all people, but also because it was something _I_ was unable to do. Even if I had never been as quiet and cute as many thought I was from the outside, I always kept over thinking things and was way too sensitive sometimes, even if I did my best not to show it. It was making me stand in my own way sometimes, so Jinguji’s indifference to other people’s criticism was a little bit cool, I thought.

There was also something else that won me over faster than I would have liked, and that was his surprising gentleness. Even though he seemed superficial on the surface, he was the first to approach you whenever he thought you needed help, no matter if they were little juniors, people elder to him or friends. This caring side of him had thrown me for the first time I had encountered it, and I had tried to push him away, perceiving it as pity. But Jinguji did not let a snap or two scare him off, and so I learned that he had an incredible patience and a very soft way in explaining things to you. 

So much that I threw away my inhibitions before I knew it, voluntarily coming to him for help now and then. The first time it happened, Fu had looked at me like I had grown a second head, but Jinguji had just smiled and not made a biting comment, and with that, he had kind of won me over, if only a little. 

It became increasingly more fun to hang out with Jinguji the longer I knew him. I mean, sure, we were teasing each other practically 24/7, but it was nice, to have someone with whom you did not need to hold even your nastier sides back. Plus, I loved to see Jinguji flustered and pouting about something I said. It was my own very personal guilty pleasure. 

It was all light and fun for a while, but I should have known that with Jinguji and me, it would never stay like this. We were too similar sometimes, and when we were, we started to fight. The first time it happened, we screamed at each other so loudly in the dressing room that Nakajima Kento and Kikuchi Fuma came over from the Sexy Zone dressing room to pull us apart. 

I had fled the scene afterwards, hiding in some corner between the costume racks so that nobody could see my tears. It only hit me how much I had grown to like Jinguji when I noticed how much he was able to hurt me with only words, and the realization threw me more than anything Jinguji could have actually said to me. 

I sat there alone for about 20 minutes, trying to control my emotions, when Genki found me and sat down wordlessly next to me. 

“You know that he did not really mean it” he said finally, when I was still unsuccessfully trying to stop my tears. “Jinguji freaks quickly, but by tomorrow he will have forgotten that it ever happened. He is not resentful.”

“I know” I whispered, taking a deep breath. “I’m just… I don’t even know why I feel like this. I fight with him all the time.”

“Because you are much more sensitive than you let on sometimes” Genki said quietly, tentatively laying his palm onto my back and drawing soft circles to calm me down. 

Somehow, his words made me cry even harder, and I gave in to my emotions by leaning into Genki’s side, making him pull his arm around my shoulders and allowing me to cry into him. 

It was that day that I admitted to myself that I had fallen in love with Jinguji Yuta. 

As Genki had predicted, Jinguji addressed me almost normally the next time he saw me, only with a slight note of tentativeness in his voice. I answered equally as indifferent, not letting show that really, everything inside of me was tightening only at the sight of him, and Jinguji smiled and everything was officially forgotten even without anyone muttering an apology. 

On the outside, everything stayed the same even after my inner revelation: Jinguji and I teased each other all the time, but inside, I could not help but question every little move and every little word of his, and it was beginning to tire me out increasingly.

It caused one or two more big fights between Jinguji and me, one that made us ignore each other for 2 days straight, making the others joke that we were in some kind of on/off relationship. And in some cruel way, I even agreed with them. 

Throughout our off phases, somehow, Genki always appeared at my side. I was not sure how much he thought that he knew, but I did not question him either – it was nice to have someone around who cared that I was down. Genki had his ways of never being too obtrusive (the complete opposite of Jinguji, I couldn’t help but think), but his soft smile and his gentle manner managed to cheer me up in a way that made me search out his presence more and more often. 

Genki and I had been close for a while already, and I had liked him from the start, unlike Jinguji, but that was no surprise because _everyone_ liked Genki. He was quiet and sometimes barely noticeable in his presence when Jinguji and I were around, but his catching smile and his just all over _niceness_ (in want for a better word) pulled everyone towards him without any kind of input from him. 

When Jinguji’s presence felt like a rush of adrenalin for me, because it was exciting and thrilling and sometimes a little unpredictable, Genki’s presence was calming and comforting. He did not make me talk when I didn’t feel like it, but one way or another, he always managed to make me laugh, in the end, and I appreciated that more than anything else.

It went to the point where I was not sure how to deal with my feelings when Genki wasn’t around. There had been one especially bad episode when Genki had been absent due to school duties and Jinguji and I had started to yell at each other so badly that I had started to throw things at him (Fu and Kaoru quickly packing away everything potentially dangerous) and I had stood in front of Genki’s door step the same night in tears. 

He had not even been home yet, but his mother (who he had surely inherited his gentleness of) had let me in anyways and had made me a hot cocoa and let me wait until Genki came home.

Genki had blinked at me when he had found me in their kitchen, all puffy eyes and pale, but he had let me hug him without any questions and had let me stay over for the night. 

We spent the night cuddled up on his bed watching stupid horror movies even though I knew Genki hated them, but it was strangely satisfying to see people get killed on TV. 

“Thank you” I murmured after a while, burying my face further into Genki’s shoulder to not have to look at him. 

“For what?” Genki blinked, tearing his huge eyes away from the demon chasing the main character through a dark forest, looking at me instead.

“For always being there” I said honestly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Genki was silent for a moment, before murmuring: “I just don’t like to see you sad. It bothers me. So if I can make you feel better, I’m happy with that.”

His words made me smile, and I finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

“You are a good guy” I said strongly. “Too good to be true sometimes.”

Genki adverted his eyes in embarrassment, and I let it drop, somehow managing to not spare Jinguji a thought for the rest of the night. 

Jinguji was still ignoring me pointedly during the JJL filming the next day, but I tried not to let it bother me much. 

That was until Jinguji very obviously started to flirt with Genki, if only for the camera, but it made everything inside of me squirm in such an intense jealousy that I had to suppress the strong desire to take a pillow and hit Jinguji in the face with it. 

The terrible thing about it was that I was not sure if I was jealous because Jinguji was flirting, or because he was flirting with _Genki_. 

Seriously, this was not what I had signed up for, I thought angrily. It was bad enough to have a crush on Jinguji, of all people, but to develop a crush on Genki now as well, that was really not fair. I had not even thought that it was possible, to like two people at the same time, but here I was, looking at the two of them interact and wanting nothing more than squeezing in between and taking up both their attention. 

It made me totally clueless about what to do, because Genki and Jinguji were so different in so many ways, and so was my friendship to them. 

With Jinguji, everything felt like a battlefield, with me always fighting both against him and against other people _for_ Jinguji, and while I enjoyed the thrill of it in some way, I kept getting blows it was hard to recover from sometimes.

Genki, on the other hand, was my safety net, saving me whenever I fell, and making me feel such warmth that by now, I was kind of enjoying it more than the thrill of the battle. 

But the more I watched Jinguji and Genki interact, the more I noticed how Jinguji _looked_ at Genki, and it was like a bucket of ice water down my back, because I knew that look. It was the same look I was giving Genki, one of appreciation and _love_. 

The realization that Jinguji was _in love_ with Genki hit me in a different way than I had expected – after spending months crying far too often over that guy, I had thought that it would hurt to see him fall for someone else. Instead, it felt like things started to finally fall into place for me. After being far too confused over my feelings for far too long I finally admitted to myself that Jinguji and I had never been meant to be in the first place. We had never been fit for each other, and though I had known that, I had desperately tried to cling to my feelings, because I hated to give up.

And so, my first love turned into my rival. 

On the surface, nothing much changed with that turn of events, but in my perception, everything turned much more serious and desperate. Jinguji was still behaving normal around me, of course he was, and we were bickering non-stop without a change, but inside of me, every interaction with him was a competition for Genki’s attention. 

I think Genki noticed something was off, as sensitive as he was. I caught him once or twice looking at me with obvious worry in his eyes, and once he brought me an energy drink during work, saying I looked worn out. Obviously, he thought I was still hung up over Jinguji, in some way. I wanted to laugh at how ironic it was. 

It was exactly this cluelessness of Genki’s that made me unable to just confess. It was obvious that Genki cared for me, with how he went out of his way to do nice things for me. But on the other hand, we were talking about _Genki_ here, and Genki was nice to _everyone_. Nice was his freaking middle name. He was someone to take care of his friends, someone you could rely on no matter what. And while I would have loved to think that I was special, I saw the way he picked up Fu’s words when nobody else was listening to him, or the way he brought Amu his favorite gums just to cheer him up. 

Genki was just an incredibly considerate person, and he had no idea that when I hugged him or held him close for the camera, it was not just for fan service. 

That thought, and the pressure Jinguji’s obvious feelings gave to me, built such a vicious circle that I was not sure how to deal with it anymore soon. Because the longer I waited, the more likely Jinguji was to confess. He had never been one to just sit around and wait for his chance. And the thought of losing Genki to Jinguji all but killed me. 

The whole thing escalated one day during a Poporo shoot. We had been taking shots one after another while silently, Fu had started to prepare a birthday surprise for Kishi in the background. The had pressed a scissor into my hand, wanting me to cut out the paper for the card, but I got distracted when Jinguji hugged Genki for the camera, and before I knew it, I had cut straight into my hand, and there was blood everywhere. 

I did not even realize what was happening at first, but then Genta screamed, and everyone was rushing to my side. 

I only woke up from my trance when Genki pressed his scarf to my wound, making me look up at him. 

“What are you doing?!” he scolded, more panicky than angry, taking my unhurt hand to hold the cloth to the wound myself. “I’ll go quickly and grab some bandages, someone take him and to the dressing room or something!”

I felt Jinguji’s hand on my shoulder again, and I was a little unsteady as he led me out of the photo studio. 

“Idiot” he hissed as we made our way through the corridors. “Can you not watch out for yourself?! For a moment I thought you had murdered someone, with all the blood!”

“Haha” I said drily, flinching as I pressed the cloth a little too harshly to the wound. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Jinguji enquired, leading me to the sink to clean my wound. “The scissor was in your hand, if I remember right.”

“But you, you keep messing everything up!” I insisted, a lump building in my throat and my eyes burning because _fuck_ , I hated this. I hated to feel so insecure and to watch him take away that one person that meant more to me than I could ever describe in words. 

“I did not even do anything!” Jinguji protested loudly, staring at me like I had gone insane, but his eyes widened when I tear rolled down my cheek. 

“Of all people in this Jimusho, no, on this fucking planet” I whispered, my voice shaking. “Why did you have to choose Genki?! Why?!”

“W-what?!” Jinguji stuttered, suddenly becoming pale. There was a moment of silence, before he murmured: “You…”

“I like Genki” I clarified, closing my eyes and trying to fight against the tears that kept coming. “Just like you.”

Jinguji did not answer, and there was a deafening silence between us until we heard fast footsteps from the corridors, and Genki came hurrying in, breathless.

“Are you okay, Reia?” he asked, freezing when he caught the tears on my face. “ _Reia!_ ”

“I’m fine!” I said quickly, wiping my face with the sleeve of my unhurt arm.

“You are crying!” Genki pointed out, reaching out for my shoulder, but I did not look up at him, afraid what he would see if I did. “Is it that bad? Shall I call a doctor?”

“No” I shook my head, falling silent again, and Genki eyed Jinguji’s tense figure before looking back at me, realization dawning on his eyes. 

“You two fought again” he pointed out quietly, and when we didn’t answer he added, his voice even more faint: “Shall I leave?” 

“NO!” I said quickly, reaching out for him with my healthy hand, and our eyes met for a moment. 

There was another moment of silence before Jinguji murmured, his voice in an uncharacteristic tone of defeat: “I’ll leave.”

Genki blinked in confusion as he watched Jinguji push past us, before looking back at me.

“Reia, what’s going on?” he said finally, squeezing my shoulder. “What-“

He did not come further than that, because I crossed the distance between us and pulled him into a tight hug, clinging to him. The wound on my hand was still pounding painfully and my tears were still falling from my eyes, but I just held onto Genki tightly, afraid of what would happen if I let go. 

Genki slung his arms around me to hug me back, repeating my name, this time a lot more softly, but I just buried my face in his neck and didn’t react.

I don’t even know how long we stayed like this, but when I pulled away to look up at Genki again, I could see that his eyes were full of questions. He did not ask any of them though, instead just wordlessly reaching for my wrist and sitting down with me, uncapping the tube of salve he had brought and applying it to my wound. 

I watched his face as he bandaged my hand gently, and after a while, he murmured: “You really shouldn’t let Jinguji bring you down like this. I’ve been watching this for months now and I really hate to see you like this. I mean, I always kept quiet, but-“

“This isn’t about Jinguji” I said finally, making Genki blink in confusion and look up at me.

“It’s not?” he frowned, tape in his hand to fix the bandage almost forgotten.

“No” I shook my head, watching as he slowly focused to put the tape where it belongs. When he was done, he met my eyes again.

“Then what _is_ it about?” he said finally. 

I did not react at first, too caught up by the look in his eyes, but then I realized that it was now or never. That if I ever wanted answers, this was the moment.

So I took a deep breath, and instead of answering, I reached my healthy hand out for his cheek before closing the distance between us, pressing my lips against his. 

Genki’s lips were soft and he moved them hesitantly against mine as I kissed him, as if melting into the kiss automatically. My heart beat droned so loudly in my ears that I felt like I was going to pass out from it. 

When I pulled away, Genki’s eyes were closed, and they fluttered open slowly, focusing on mine. 

“I love you” I whispered, finally speaking the words that had been sitting on my tongue for weeks. 

Genki blinked, his mouth opening and closing again, not bringing out anything, before he finally gasped: “I thought you liked Jinguji!”

“I used to, at some point” I nodded, biting my lip in nervousness. “But then I started to fall for you, and now… I don’t care for Jinguji anymore, but I’m scared of losing you to anyone else.”

Genki scanned my face, and I inwardly braced myself for the rejection, for him telling me that I was just a friend to him or that he liked Jinguji, after all- what I did not expect though was for his fingers to tighten in my hair as he pulled me in for another kiss. 

I gasped against his lips, somehow finding it hard to breathe, but Genki only sneaked his other arm around me and pulled me into him, kissing me almost desperately. I sneaked my arms around his shoulders and relaxed against him, only feeling Genki’s touch and the way his lips moved against mine. 

World War Three could have started right here and there in our dressing room and I wouldn’t have cared with the way Genki was kissing me. It was possessive and passionate and made me feel more loved than any confession would have ever had. 

When we finally pulled away for air, Genki still held me so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, not letting me go anywhere. 

“I love you, too, Reia” he murmured, his eyes meeting mine. “I’ve loved you for ages, but I thought that you liked Jinguji, so-“

“I’m sorry for waiting so long to tell you” I interrupted, a smile spreading on my face. “I swear I won’t ever let Jinguji get in between us.”

I kissed him again before Genki could say any more, feeling so giddy inside that I did not even feel my hand hurting anymore.

During the rest of the photo shoot, I could hardly keep from touching Genki in some way, not caring if the others looked at me weirdly when I looped my arm through his without apparent reason or pulled him down onto my lap when there were very well other seats free for him to sit on. No one asked any questions, though, and the smile on Genki’s face was brighter than ever, so I thought it was completely worth it. 

I did not miss that Jinguji was very quiet during the rest of the day, of course, but I could not bring myself to approach him again. When it came to their love life, everyone had to think about themselves first, and I had spent far too long just waiting and doubting. 

I waited until the photo shoot was done, though, and everyone was busy getting back into their own clothes and packing up, that I asked Genki quietly: “Can you stay over tonight?”

I expected him to get nervous and decline, because we both knew what this invitation sounded like, but instead, Genki’s eyes turned that little bit darker in obvious want before he nodded. His expression hit me like a jolt of electricity and I had to seriously hold myself back from kissing him in the middle of the dressing room. 

The way home by train was pure torture because Genki kept shooting me these smiles and bumped my knee with his and I was too aware of all the people around us, wanting nothing more than all of them to disappear so I could have Genki all for myself. 

When we had finally reached my house, and I had cut my mother off when she had tried to engage Genki into small talk and had offered us dinner, I breathed a huge sigh of relief as we were finally behind the closed doors of my room. 

I did not even let Genki sit down before I had already enveloped him into a tight hug, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Genki was quick to catch on, his hands roaming my back, pressing my body closer to his, and I felt like everything that had been going wrong in my life in the last few months had finally fallen into place. 

“Genki” I murmured against his lips, fisting his T-Shirt. “I want to feel you.”

Genki only continued kissing me, but I could feel his heartbeat from where my chest was pressed against his, and the way his hands on me seemed to shake a little told me more about how nervous he was than words. It struck me then, that he had wanted this for way longer than me, and that this had to be even more intense after waiting for so long. 

The thought made me want to make this even more unforgettable for him. Genki had always made me feel loved in his own way, and I wanted to give that feeling back to him to best I could now. 

With that thought in mind, I broke our kiss to reach for the hem of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. His flushed face and the way his hair was slightly astray made me kiss him again right away, forgetting all about removing my own shirt.

Genki moaned softly against my lips as I ran my hands over the soft skin of his back, and up his sides. I ran my tongue over his lower lip then, and he opened up immediately, letting me touch my tongue to his. 

After a while, I hooked my fingers into his jeans, breaking the kiss to smile at him before slowly walking backwards until the back of my knees hit the side of my bed. I let go of him to sprawl myself out onto the matrices, pulling my own shirt over my head as an afterthought before looking at him expectedly.

“You don’t want to come here?” I asked quietly when Genki only stared at me, his eyes roaming my chest. 

He only shook his head slightly, but not in denial to my request, only to clear his head a little before kneeling down onto the bed as well, crawling over to me. 

I pulled him so that he was hovering above me, his knees resting on both sides of my hips. 

“Kiss me” I demanded, and Genki didn’t wait to fulfill my wish, diving into another breathtaking kiss. I shivered when his hands started to roam my chest, feeling my skin tingle wherever he touched it. 

Genki’s hands mapped my skin thoroughly, searching out ever curve and every bump, tracing the scar on my shoulder that I had gotten at the age of 5, and accidentally tickling my sides. By the time he was done, I was panting against his lips, clinging to his waist for all I had. 

“Genki” I murmured helplessly when he pulled away for air. “I want you. Please.”

Before Genki could even answer, I had slipped one of my hands from its death grip on his waist to his crotch, feeling him through the material of his jeans. Genki whimpered, closing his eyes, and I impatiently fumbled with the buttons of his jeans until I could slip past his pants and underwear, palming his bare erection. 

It was weird, to touch another guy intimately like this, but the knowledge that it was Genki that I was touching and the way he bit his lip in pleasure was the most intense thing I had ever experienced, so I gulped down my nerves and squeezed him in between my fingers.

“Out of those pants” I breathed. “Quickly.”

Genki nodded shakily, sitting up to slip out of his jeans, and I let my hands fall away from him to get rid of my own remaining clothing. 

When we were finally both naked, I pulled him close to me again, engaging him into another kiss. I enjoyed that I could let my hands roam more freely now, mapping the skin of his thighs and his butt. Genki squirmed, and when his erection bumped mine, both of us moaned.

“Genki” I whimpered. “Please, let’s get started already. I want to feel you.”

“… What do you want me to do?” Genki asked, seeming hesitant now, and I moaned in frustration, my hips thrusting up involuntarily. 

I tried to find words for a moment, but how did you phrase politely that you wanted someone’s fingers down your ass, so in the end, I just grabbed his hand, deciding to lead him the way. 

Genki caught on quickly enough, moving down my body and pushing my legs apart gently. Seeing him nervous made me nervous as well, so I closed my eyes and let my head fall back into the pillow. 

Genki ran his palms up and down my sides, making my skin tingle in the sensation and making me relax. I moaned softly when he wrapped his hands around my shaft, distracting me enough to not jump when wet fingers circled my entrance. 

“Tell me when I’m hurting you” Genki murmured, but I was too caught up in the way his hand was stroking my erection, too slow to really get me off but fast enough to feel really good. 

It felt a little weird, when Genki’s finger slipped inside of me, opening me up gently in small circling movements, but his hand on my erection kept my concentration elsewhere, keeping me relaxed. Genki worked slow, a little too slow for the impatience I felt, but when he was ready to slip 2 more fingers into me without me feeling any pain, he seemed satisfied. 

When Genki moved up to kiss me again, and I felt the tip of his own erection bump my entrance, I let out a desperate moan.

“Come on” I whispered. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Genki nibbled on my lip before positioning himself and slowly thrusting forward. I closed my eyes tightly because okay, Genki felt a little different than his fingers, but I could take it, and Genki went slow and carefully as always, even though it was a visible strain for him. His hands grabbed the pillow next to my head, fisting it desperately in search for control, and I clung to his shoulder blades, murmuring his name against his lips.

When he was finally all in, we were both shaking violently and every little move made me jerk, but not in a bad way, not at all.

“Move” I whispered, and Genki nodded shakily before pulling back again a little, only to thrust back in immediately. I let out a high-pitched moan, and Genki kissed me again, keeping my family from finding out exactly what we were doing in here. 

The more Genki’s thrust picked up pace, the more I felt myself going insane. Our kiss was more a mingling of breath and tongue than anything else by now, and I think I was digging my fingers a little too deeply into Genki’s shoulders, but I could not bring myself to stop, and he did not seem to complain. 

It was then, that Genki hit something inside of me that made me arch my back, a shot of electricity surging through my whole body. The new angle made Genki go in deeper, and it took only a few more thrusts like this before I came between our bodies, forgetting everything around me but the way Genki felt against me. I only registered periphery how Genki murmured my name against my throat and came as well, becoming very still in my arms. 

When I opened my eyes again, Genki’s head was resting against my shoulder, and I smiled as I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair, bending down to kiss his forehead. Genki murmured something incoherent, and I chuckled at the way his brain was obviously shot.

“Don’t nap off on me” I teased, though my voice was still soft. “You are heavy!” 

When Genki still didn’t move, I intentionally tightened down on where he was still buried inside me, and Genki moaned, finally opening his eyes.

“Don’t do that!” he groaned, his voice rough. “Or do you want another round so soon?!”

“As tempting as that sounds, I need to be able to dance tomorrow” I chuckled, sticking out my tongue at him, and Genki leaned in to kiss me softly.

I expected it to be weird the next time I met Jinguji, and it first he was indeed a little stiff, very unlike him. I was still trying to find something to say, because rivalry or not he was still my friend, but then he turned around to me and said: “I’m happy for you and Genki. I really am. So don’t worry about me, okay? I don’t want things to become weird.”

“I’m sorry” I said finally, turning to face him as well. “I said some pretty unfair things yesterday. I just-“

“Let’s not talk about it anymore” he shook his head. “I always… knew that he liked you, and not me. I was not sure if you liked him the same way, so I thought… But now everything is fine.”

“I’m really sorry” I murmured, feeling uncomfortable, and Jinguji smiled and shook his head.

“I like his smile when he’s with you” he said quietly. “That’s enough for now. Just know that if you should ever hurt him, I will be the one to hurt you with a scissor.”

“Dream on” I grinned, and I was relieved to see Jinguji laugh honestly. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I know, I apologize to Jinguji. I like to torture him, but even I felt sorry for him here :-/  
>  Anyways, hope you liked it! Please drop a comment, it would make my day :D


End file.
